


Right Here, Right Now

by tylerisdun (lastmidtown)



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Midtown, The Academy Is...
Genre: M/M, because it apparently hasn't really been written yet????, it's not a songfic tho, just what i think happened to inspire that song, this is literally just a fic based off of the song after the last midtown show, what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 13:23:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14021175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastmidtown/pseuds/tylerisdun
Summary: William's eyes search the crowd around him, but he’s not sure what he’s looking for. He can feel the panic spreading through him. His head is buzzing, his vision’s going blurry, and the feeling is fading from the tips of his fingers. Center yourself, he thinks. Remember what you’re here for. Or rather — who. / William Beckett and the night of the last Midtown show.





	Right Here, Right Now

_It's not really a particular show. It's more like that feeling of something or someone that you care for deeply is coming to an end, or a goodbye. Coming to grips with what life without it would be like._

\- William Beckett on _After the Last Midtown Show_ , 2018

 

Vans Warped Tour, Englishtown, New Jersey. August 14th, 2005.

 

There are about a million people packed into the field William’s standing on. He’s not really a huge fan of crowds in the first place, and besides that it’s about 1000 degrees out. His eyes search the crowd around him, but he’s not sure what he’s looking for. He can feel the panic spreading through him. His head is buzzing, his vision’s going blurry, and the feeling is fading from the tips of his fingers. _Center yourself,_ he thinks. _Remember what you’re here for. Or rather — who_.

 

It’s hard to believe that the man he idolized just a few years ago just finished touring with his band, that they’d started talking and realized they had a lot in common, most notably their mutual attraction, then taken their relationship a step further. Even now, every time Gabe sends so much as a glance in his direction, he feels as though he might just melt into the floor.

 

The first time Gabe kissed him, he swears his soul left his body. Things like that, things like making out with the lead singer of fucking _Midtown_ , just don’t happen to him, skinny little probably gay William Beckett from Barrington High. Except when they do.

 

He’s here for Gabe. More importantly, maybe, he’s here for Midtown, for their final show before they disband forever. That truth settles like an anchor on his chest, forcing him deep underwater, making it hard to breathe. After tonight, his favorite band, one of his musical inspirations, will no longer be together.

 

And he might never see Gabe again. At least, not like _this_.

 

This line of thought definitely is not helping his anxiety. He bites down on his lip, hoping the taste of blood will shock him back to reality. He’s grateful, though, that Midtown is finally taking the stage. Gabe’s grinning as he sprints onto the stage, but there’s something hidden behind his smile - doubt, maybe. Fear.

 

From what William knows about Gabe, he’s the type to hide his insecurities behind layers of half-fake self-confidence. One of the first times William met him, he asked him if he had any advice for someone new to the scene. Gabe just looked at him, the corner of his mouth quirked up, and said, “Fake it till you make it, baby.” So he knows that even now, in this time of uncertainty, Gabe will keep up the false bravado. Even if it’s not what he’s feeling inside.

 

Gabe says, “Holy shit, Jersey. I’m sure by now you’ve all heard our news. But lemme tell you, we’re gonna keep movin’ on and up, baby. This won’t be the last you see of Gabe Saporta, of any of us.”

 

The crowd goes wild. It warms William’s heart a little bit to see how much people love Midtown, how much people love Gabe. It reminds him a little bit of his first Midtown show. It was magical — the energy of the crowd, the music that vibrated through the crowd, the way his body moved without his brain even telling it to. It was the night that he confirmed he definitely wanted to be a musician. And, well, his conversation with Gabe afterwards definitely didn’t hurt.

 

Midtown starts up their first song, _Become What You Hate,_ and the crowd’s screams just increase in volume. He stands in the middle, clapping a little bit, but mostly just grinning. Gabe clutches the microphone in his hands as he screams the introduction to the song. It has always been obvious to William just how much Gabe cares about the music, how he pours his blood, sweat, and tears into everything that he plays, but never more than this moment.

 

Halfway through the song, Gabe’s gaze starts drifting through the crowd. William’s heart speeds up with anticipation. He hadn’t told Gabe he was coming; it’d been more of a last minute “holy shit, this show is Midtown’s last and I need to be there” decision. But he’s here, and he’s tall enough to stick out over the crowd. Gabe keeps looking around as he sings, almost like there’s something in particular that he’s searching for. Finally, as he sings the last stanza, his gaze falls on William.

 

Gabe nearly chokes. He recovers pretty quickly and sings, “But I’m not working for you no more,” but once he finishes, he’s grinning in a more relaxed way. William feels his ego inflate at the mere idea that he could have put that smile on Gabe’s face.

 

Gabe turns to the crowd again, saying, “I see a lot of familiar faces out there tonight, and I just wanna take a second to say thank you. No way could we have gotten this far without you.” His eyes fall on William, the grin still on his face. “All of you.”

 

His heart starts to race again as Gabe makes some dumbass joke that transitions into _To Our Savior._ He can hardly believe it, that Gabe Saporta is speaking directly to him during a Midtown show. 17-year-old William would have absolutely died if someone had told him this would happen to him.

 

The rest of the show is fantastic. Gabe throws himself into his performance, running about the stage, keeping the audience fully engaged. During _Perfect_ , though, his eyes remain locked on William. William feels a shudder run down his spine.

 

They finish out the show with _Just Rock & Roll. _It’s not until William’s standing there, listening to Gabe yell and sing over the aggressive guitars, that it occurs to William that this is the last time he’s going to be hearing these songs live. He hopes that Gabe will keep playing music, keep performing, because it’s obvious to everyone that this is exactly what Gabe’s supposed to be doing. But _God,_ is he going to miss Midtown. He’s going to miss touring with Gabe, listening to Gabe sing him _Perfect_ and purposely fuck around with the lyrics to make him laugh, ducking into Midtown’s trailer for no other reason besides that he just wanted to see Gabe. _Please do another band,_ he mentally pleads with Gabe.

 

Everything suddenly feels so much more real and so much more heavy. He looks up at the stage as Gabe finishes the song and sees an identical look of sadness on Gabe’s face. “Thank you, Jersey,” he says, sounding choked up. “We love you. Don’t forget about us.”

 

The other members say their farewells and then the show is over. William’s not sure what to do. He hadn’t exactly planned this out with Gabe beforehand, since Gabe hadn’t known that he was coming, so he just meanders slowly towards the stage and wipes the sweat from his brow. The security guard raises his eyebrow at him. “Are you looking for something?”

 

“I-I’m William, uh, William Beckett,” William stutters out, feeling his chest tighten in fear. “From, uh, The Academy Is…? W-we just got off a tour with Midtown. I know Gabe…”

 

“Sure ya do,” the security guard chuckles. “Can’t tell ya how many times I’ve heard that one. Nice try, kid, but we’re not letting people back.”

 

William’s about to let loose some kind of mumbled apology when a voice cuts through the air. “Bill, baby!” Gabe croons as he strolls up behind the security guard. “Kevin, my man, this is my boy William Beckett. Remember his name, you’re gonna be hearing it again, trust me. I’m gonna take him if you wouldn’t mind letting him by.”

 

Kevin nods and gives a short apology as William walks by him. William smiles a little as Gabe pulls him into a tight hug, feeling Gabe’s warm, sweaty body against his. It should be unpleasant considering how hot it is outside, but something about it just feels right. “Bilvy, you didn’t tell me you were coming,” Gabe mutters into his ear.

 

“Wanted to surprise you,” William gets out.

 

Gabe pulls back and grabs his arm as they start walking. “Pretty damn good surprise. I thought I’d seen the last of you after the tour, but I just can’t get rid of you, can I?” His mouth is quirked up to let William know he’s kidding.

 

“Guess not,” William mumbles, his cheeks heating up. “You were really good.”

 

“I always am,” Gabe says. “But, well, I’m glad to hear it, because I really needed to put on a fuckin’ show tonight, you know? We wanted to give that to our fans.”

 

“You definitely did,” William says, pushing a strand of his hair behind his ear with his loose hand. He’s still in that stage where he’s a little uncomfortable about Gabe, just because of who Gabe _is._ There’s a little bit of that star-struckness that still lingers, even though he’s seen Gabe in various states of undress and really should be past this by now.

 

“We were planning to go out and get completely fucked together for one last time,” Gabe says. “You’re welcome to come with. Even though you’re underage, kiddo.”

 

“Don’t call me that,” William gripes, elbowing Gabe and fake-frowning. “But yeah, I’d love to come. As long as you buy me a drink.”

 

“Make it worth my while,” Gabe replies with a wink.

 

Gabe ends up buying him multiple drinks, so William guesses he must be expecting him to really make it worth his while (though, despite Gabe’s teasing, he knows Gabe doesn’t expect shit from him besides what he wants to give). He sits next to Gabe, Gabe’s arm around him, as the members of Midtown reminisce about their seven years together. William half-thinks that the rest of them will give Gabe shit about William’s being there, but besides a few eyebrow raises, they don’t really comment. They know Gabe well after seven years.

 

Gabe achieves his goal of getting completely fucked up, because his volume increases exponentially after his sixth drink or so. Rob just rolls his eyes and pats Gabe on the back. Tyler laughs and says, “Look, man, you’re living with your parents now. Maybe you should tone it down.”

 

Gabe scowls. “I’m still good, dude! I’m sober! Sober as fuck.”

 

“I think he should be getting home,” Heath points out. “Bill, man, are you good to get him out of here safely?”

 

William’s only moderately more sober, but he does think some fresh air would do Gabe some good and besides, any opportunity to be alone with Gabe is one he won’t turn down. He nods. “Yeah, uh, it should be fine. Hopefully he’s sober enough to tell me where he lives. Otherwise we’re gonna be sleeping on the street.”

 

The rest of the Midtown guys just laugh as William wraps an arm around Gabe to help him to his feet. Gabe mutters something about how it’s only midnight, what the fuck, but William ignores him as they step out of the bar.

 

The neon sign announcing the name of the bar cascades bright colored light onto them. William looks up to see a dusting of stars coating the night sky, providing little twinkles of light. He glances over at Gabe, who seems similarly enthralled. Only for a second, though.

 

“I need a smoke,” Gabe complains, resting his head on William’s shoulder.

 

“I saw a corner store down the street,” William says, giving Gabe’s shoulder a squeeze. “If you wanna… we can go there. You can get your cancer sticks.”

 

“I wanna,” Gabe says, trying to walk faster than he probably should and nearly tumbling over. William laughs and wraps his arms around Gabe from behind, pulling him back to his feet.

 

“Slow and steady,” William teases. Gabe pouts.

 

By some miracle of God they make it to the corner store and Gabe has enough cash on him to buy a pack of cigarettes. They head around back for Gabe to smoke, since he really can’t smoke at home, and William sits down beside him as they lean on the back of the store.

 

“God,” William says in wonder. “It’s over.”

 

“What’s over?” Gabe asks between puffs on his cigarette.

 

“Midtown,” William says. “You forgot already?”

 

“I’m drunk, shut up,” Gabe replies, furrowing his brow. “I mean, I’m sober, I swear! I’m just stupid.” He grins that stupid Gabe Saporta grin that makes William’s heart melt every time. “I… holy shit, I can’t believe it’s fucking over. It’s been such a big part of my life for so long. It’s gonna be hard to find who I am without it, y’know? But… I’m so glad you came, Bilvy. I’m so glad you’re here.”

 

William feels his heart flutter in his chest. He feels like a child again as he burrows his head into Gabe’s shoulder, inhaling the smell of smoke and trash and oil, the night stars dancing above him. “I’m glad too.”

 

After a few more minutes of sitting in silence, reveling in each other’s company, William and Gabe stumble over to a pay phone to call for a cab. Gabe’s hand keeps finding William’s thigh in the cab, his fingers splayed out far too close for William’s comfort, and though William’s not complaining it’s not really the right place or time. He keeps hitting Gabe’s hand a way and muttering under his breath. Gabe just grins cheekily at him in response. William thinks he might just pass out.

 

They make it to Gabe’s parents’ house somehow, and by that time Gabe’s sobered up at least a little bit. He looks at it in wonder and mumbles, “God, I feel like I’m in fuckin’ high school again.”

 

“You’ve grown up a little since then,” William says. “Uh, I should probably go - I can find a motel nearby, I think, so if I could just call a cab — “

 

“No,” Gabe says forcefully, turning around so that his face is close to William’s. He leans in quickly, pressing their lips together for only a second before pulling away. There’s a hint of panic and insecurity coating his features. “You… you should stay here.”

 

“But your parents…” William trails off, his protests dying before he can even fully articulate them.

 

“They’re asleep,” Gabe replies, half-frowning. “And besides… I’m 25, Bill. It’s not like they can ground me even if they did find you here. We’re not sixteen anymore.”

 

William wants to ask if his parents are aware that he likes guys, because William’s parents are very much not aware, but the question seems to open the door to a serious discussion that William doesn’t really want to get into. Gabe seems like he’s reading William’s mind, because he pulls him tighter against him and says, “Bilvy, shut your mind up. Stop fucking thinking. All that matters is what’s right here, right now. Me and you, okay?”

 

“Me and you,” William repeats as Gabe leads him to his childhood bedroom. He shuts his mind off as they enter the room, as Gabe kisses him, much harder this time, as they make their way to the bed, as he sheds all of his clothes. All he’s cognizant of is _Gabe,_ Gabe’s warm hands on every inch of his body, Gabe’s lips hot on his. It’s not the first time that they’ve done this, but this time it feels different - like somehow this time is the first time that it has mattered.

 

When William wakes up in the morning, his head pounding a little bit, the sunlight is streaming in through the window. Everything is bright and warm and fuzzy. He listens to the sound of footsteps outside his door and has a moment of crisis where he wonders where the fuck he is. And then he rolls over and sees Gabe still asleep beside him.

 

Gabe’s eyes are shut, his cheeks are flushed, and his hair is mussed. He looks peaceful in his sleep in a way he never does when he’s awake. William feels almost smug, because in this moment he knows he’s one of the privileged few that will get to see Gabe in this vulnerable state. He moves closer to Gabe, presses a kiss to Gabe’s forehead, and Gabe’s eyes slowly flutter open.

 

“Bilvy,” he croaks, his lips curving up into a smile. “What the fuck. It’s way too early for this shit.” He tilts his head up to look at William, but immediately winces. “I got shit-faced last night.”

 

“Yeah,” William whispers, even though the door to Gabe’s room is closed and he’s pretty sure Gabe’s parents can’t hear him.

 

“But I was basically sober for everything that mattered,” Gabe adds. He pulls William’s head down onto his chest. For a few seconds, there’s silence; all William can hear is the sound of Gabe’s steady breathing. Then Gabe continues, “I know what I want to do next.”

 

William glances up at him. He’s sure his feeling of _what the fuck, Midtown literally just broke up_ is clear on his face. He’s never been a master at hiding his emotions. Still, he carefully says, “Yes?”

 

“I want to do something different,” Gabe says, sounding oddly animated for someone who had just woken up few minutes ago. “I want to show these scene fuckers - no offense to you, of course - that they don’t have to take everything so damn seriously. I want to shake it up. Make people dance, have fun, at least for a little bit. And I want you to help me.”

 

“You want _me_ to help you?” William repeats dubiously.

 

“Yeah,” Gabe says, sounding more confident than William feels. “I’m not sure how yet, but hell, Bill, I know one thing for sure - I can’t do this shit without you.”

 

His eyes are wide, honest, like he’s waiting for an answer, so William gives the only answer he could ever really give: “Of course I’ll help.”

 

“This is gonna be fuckin’ awesome,” Gabe proclaims, kissing the top of his head tenderly. “You and me, Bill, we’re gonna change the world.”

 

He yawns halfway through his sentence, though, so William pats him on the head on the head and whispers, “Go back to sleep.” Gabe does after only a minute or two, looking properly content, and William can’t help but smile.

 

Midtown is over. It’s an ending that will leave a sting for a while. Midtown was one of William’s biggest inspirations, one of the only bands that’s left a real impact on him, and he’ll miss them for a good while. But somehow, as sad as the ending is, it doesn’t entirely feel like an ending. He glances down at Gabe and smiles to himself. It feels more like a… like a beginning.

 

He slides closer into Gabe’s side and sighs contently. His head’s still in pain, but somehow he’s never felt so at peace.

 

_Right here,_

_the best days of our lives._

**Author's Note:**

> I was really craving ATLMS fic and I couldn't find any so I just wrote it myself!   
> For the record, this didn't happen. This is just me imagining stuff. But it would be cool if it did.  
> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed! It'll encourage me to keep cranking this stuff out.


End file.
